El general, Kudo Taiki
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Al gran, poderoso e ingenioso, demente de Kudo Taiki se le ocurre mandar a todo su ejército a una lucha sin la preciada DigiXros. Y todo para, ¡todo para... salvar al desgraciado que hasta hace poco había intentado acabar con Xros Heart! ¡Ba'almon! ¡El mercenario, " Dios de la Muerte ", del ejército Bagura! Shoutmon no lo puede creer.


**Hace como dos años escribí « **Valor, fuerza de voluntad y amigos **» y había tenido la idea de escribir esto que verán aquí. La idea era clara: la confianza de Shoutmon en su general, Kudo Taiki. Y sobre sus celos y sobre Ba'almon. Al menos es lo poco que recuerdo quería escribir. Qué bueno que al fin lo logré. **

**Referencias: **Capitulo 14 del anime y hacía atrás me parece que son dos más con lo que viene de Ba'almon y la tragedia sufrida por los suyos. Supongo que más adelante escribiré algo sobre Ba'almon también, sale.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon Xros Wars no me pertenece.

* * *

Taiki es de esos chicos de los que no hay.

Shoutmon no es que conozca a muchos chicos, ni a muchos humanos a decir verdad. Pero le parece que si los humanos son en la mayoría la mitad de valientes que Taiki, la mitad de ingeniosos y tienen la mitad de la determinación para ayudar a alguien, _no hay forma de que los humanos sean malos en ninguno de los sentidos._

Ha escuchado historias y rumores acerca de ellos, humanos. Los humanos tienen poderosas capacidades que los Digimon no. Los humanos dirigen ejércitos propios y le hacen frente al tan temiendo y demasiado problemático ejército Bagura. Los mejores equipos tienen un general humano a su disposición, para brindarles el tan codiciado poder de la DigiXros. Y Shoutmon tuvo la grandiosa suerte de toparse con uno (y sin presumir, pero pondría las manos al fuego asegurando que era el mejor de los que había visto ya —mucho mejor al menos que el humano ese Kiriha, sin lugar a dudas—).

De alguna forma, a pesar de sus disputas y desacuerdos iniciales, consiguió convencerlo de mantenerse con ellos y formar un equipo. Y así fue como Xros Heart nació. Cuestión de la que se sintió, en partes iguales, aliviado y orgulloso, cuando fue Taiki el que pensó en un nombre para ellos y sentó las bases de su equipo —Shoutmon no quería pensarlo, pero a pesar de que había dicho que sí lo iba a ayudar, la sombra del poco interés mostrado al inicio y que Taiki no pareciera darle importancia a lo de su escudo, lo había hecho dudar de la seriedad con que se tomaba el asunto de su misión como equipo— en el corazón y espíritu palpable en sus evoluciones.

Así que, Shoutmon piensa que Taiki no solo es un humano de corazón valiente y mente brillante, Shoutmon piensa que Taiki tiene una capacidad superior a la de cualquier otro y que no ha podido tener mejor suerte que la de toparse con semejante general que sea capaz de tajantemente rechazar una alianza con alguien como Kiriha y al mismo tiempo no renunciar a la integración en el equipo de Dorulumon, por más que el tipo no dejara de hacerse el lobo solitario al que sólo guía el viento.

Sin embargo, lo valiente e inteligente que tiene Taiki a la hora de dar batalla, también lo tiene en el mismo nivel, o peor, de necio e imprudente cuando se trata de _no darle la espalda a alguien._ Y es ahí donde a Shoutmon le queda claro porqué es que el mismo Taiki admite necesitar a alguien como Akari para que se preocupe constantemente por él, ya que parecía ser que en la repartición de amor propio al chico se le había olvidado formarse en la cola y no había recibido nada.

Sin embargo, aunque Shoutmon reconozca el valor y dadivosidad de su general. Aunque Shoutmon entienda su necesidad de ayudar y proteger a otros y no pueda evitar estar más de acuerdo con él cuando se trata de pelear contra el ejército Bagura, hay una diferencia monumental —del tamaño del mundo, tendría que ser— entre ponerse a sí mismo en peligro para proteger a sus camaradas y poner a sus camaradas en peligro para proteger a un desconocido que hasta hace menos de dos horas había intentado acabar con ellos y asesinarlo, siendo parte del ejército Bagura y bajo un tétrico alias como « Dios de la Muerte ».

Así que, Shoutmon no entiende por qué Taiki —su increíble y grandioso general— les había dado las órdenes de aguantar frente a un ataque del ejército Bagura, comandado por uno de sus tres generales más temidos, Lilithmon, sin hacer uso de nada más elaborado que sus propios ataques y poderes abismalmente débiles en comparación a lo que podían llegar a hacer usando la DigiXros. Shoutmon está molesto, se siente débil y la amenaza de los del ejército Bagura se le cierne encima con el temor de perder la vida tan solo por proteger a alguien que no hay manera de que se merezca tanto por tan solo haberse puesto en el camino de Lilithmon para atacarlos a ellos después de haber tratado de matarlos bajo las órdenes de la misma.

Cuando llega hasta Taiki, en la cima de la pirámide donde trata de descargar el programa que le salvará la vida a Ba'almon, Shoutmon está decidido a arrastrarlo directo a la batalla de ser necesario. Sin embargo, no alcanza a llamar su atención, Ba'almon le grita a su general que se detenga.

Y es un presentimiento, la cosquilla de no tener en claro porqué alguien como _aquel sujeto_ se estaría quejando de que lo estuvieran tratando de salvar.

—Eso es suficiente. Deja de usar el poder de la diosa para alguien como yo.

Patético. Ba'almon suena patético. Y miserable.

—Soy un fracaso que no podrá convertirse en un guerrero que tenga ese derecho. No tengo derecho a recibir la gracia de la diosa.

Está moribundo... ¿Verdad? Esas suenan a las palabras de un moribundo.

—Yo no. Lo perdí todo. Desde ese momento me obsesioné con mi venganza contra el ejército Bagura. Di un paso por el camino equivocado. Pero tú nunca renunciaste a tus amigos, incluso hasta el último momento.

A Shoutmon le recuerda a su primer encuentro con Taiki.

—Entre nosotros dos, tú eres el verdadero guerrero. Olvídate de mí. Ve con tus amigos.

_Como si te pudiera dar la espalda ahora._

—Porque tú me salvaste.

_Ah. Ya entendí._

—¡También eres mi amigo!

Quizá es que Shoutmon se sentía, también, un poco celoso.

—¡Y sólo sé que los demás que pelean por nosotros sienten lo mismo!

No traicionado, no molesto. Celoso. Es que Taiki no era sólo así, de considerado, con él.

—No renunciaré a ti. ¡Así que tampoco debes rendirte!

Lo había sido con los habitantes de la Zona Verde, con los habitantes de la Zona Isla, con los de la Zona Magma y los de la Zona del Lago. Con ChibiKamemon, Knightmon y los PawChessmon, Beastmon, Revolmon.

—¿Shoutmon?

Inclusive con Dorulumon, y con él también se había puesto así. Se había sentido celoso, porque en algún punto cuando Taiki lo rescató a él, se sintió verdaderamente especial.

_Supongo que estamos hechos del mismo barro._

—Eh-ah-oh... Ta-Taiki...

Y él, Shoutmon, tampoco abandonaba a los que lo necesitaban. Por más enojado que estuviera, por más que quisiera tratar de darles la espalda.

_No puedo darle la espalda._

—¿Qué sucede?

Cuando Taiki y sus amigos estuvieron por dejarlos a su suerte, en la Zona Verde, y se encontraron de frente con el ejército de MadLeomon, Shoutmon tampoco pudo ignorarlo.

—¡Na-nada!

Cuando en su pequeña y pacifica Zona Verde, comenzaron a llegar digimon dirigidos por el ejército Bagura, para tratar de conquistarlo, tampoco pudo darle la espalda. Por más que eso fuera lo que lo llevara a la muerte, por más que él no pudiera hacer más que sus ataques y tratar de coordinar a sus amigos para defenderse.

—¡Tan solo subo a decirte que puedes contar con nosotros para acabar con el enemigo!

Taiki siempre fue un humano de palabra, un humano que respaldaba a sus palabras con acciones. Y ahí estaba él, haciendo su esfuerzo máximo para salvar a alguien en quien creía valía la pena intentarlo. Ahí está Taiki, luchando por la vida de Ba'almon más de lo que incluso el propio Ba'almon lucha por ella.

Ese es Taiki, ese general tan táctico y estratégico, pero no por ello más frío y duro de corazón.

Es la razón por la que su equipo prospera. Es la razón por la que su ejército lucha poniendo todo de sí a la batalla.

Es el líder de Xros Heart. No podría haber otro líder más que él.

.

.

Taiki deja ir a Shoutmon extrañado con su intromisión, un poco, pero no tanto. De alguna manera, lo conoce. De alguna forma, Shoutmon y él llegaron a conocerse, y ahora son las piedras angulares de la formación de Xros Heart. Así que sonríe, el apoyo de Shoutmon lo hace recuperar confianza. El apoyo de Shoutmon le da alivio en saber que el resto se encuentra de alguna manera bien. _Qué alivio que estén bien._

_Faltas tú, Ba'almon. No vamos a renunciar. No podemos renunciar._


End file.
